


Shotgun

by tiny_one



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Angels, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_one/pseuds/tiny_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the angels fell, Castiel starts to go hunting with Sam and Dean. Dean's not happy with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is my first attempt of a Destiel fic. So, uh.. Enjoy:)   
> (Sorry for my bad English by the way, still working on it)

"Dean!" Cas screamed as Dean threw himself between him and the redhead vamp and cut her head off. He was expecting him to do something like this, and he was determined to stop him but Dean caught him off guard.   
Since Cas became a human Dean became extremely overprotective. He recklessly made himself into a human-shield for Cas. And neither Cas nor Sam was happy about his behavior.  
"What the hell Dean! Are you out of your mind?! You'll get yourself killed!!" said Sam frowning.   
"Look I'm fine and the bloodsucker is dead. So quit bitchin'" said Dean as he cleaned his blade.   
"Sam is right Dean. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."  
Dean rolled his eyes "Really? If I hadn't saved your sorry ass from that shifter last week, you couldn't be here to give me a headache right now!"  
"This is not your responsibility Dean"  
Dean threw the blade to the ground "Not my responsibility? Not my- Damn it Cas I'm not doing this because it's a duty! You're not a burden. You're family. And I can't lose you! Not you!" He turned away to hide his tears, but Cas has already seen them. "Dean.."  
"Shut your pie hole Cas" his voice thick with tears.  
"Dean, as much as I appreciate this, I can't watch you get hurt because of me. I- " He took a deep breath and tried to push away his tears. "I've already lost too much, we all did. And I know I'm useless as a human but-"  
Dean turned to him to hug him "No Cas, you're not useless" he looked around and saw Sam behind the car, placing the blades back to the trunk. He leaned in and gave Cass a quick kiss, Cas' eyes wide with surprise. "Now, shut up and get in the car"  
"..shotgun?"   
Dean smiled "Shotgun"


End file.
